Going Under Cover
by xxthebossladyxx
Summary: Voight and Cuddy meet again. Voight asks Cuddy to go under cover to catch a perpetrator he has been after for a long time, but on the way they may get distracted with one another.


House/Chicago P.D. Crossover- Cuddy and Voight meet again.

 **8:53 pm Friday**

"Yes I understand—but just..." the line cut dead. "Shit..." Lisa sighed and slammed the phone down. Being an administrator of a hospital had its pros and cons...but it was hard to see those pros anymore. Finding funding for the hospital was becoming more and more difficult as well as keeping up on all her other daily duties. After leaving Princeton she promised herself she would have an identity outside of the hospital, yet nothing had changed. Her hospital got press for weeks, even months after the attack on the hospital. But after 6 months, things had gone quiet again and she went back to being a single mother to Rachel and a workaholic. Her mother visited quite often but it was just a constant nagging reminder that she wasn't giving Rachel the best quality life her granddaughter deserved without a father in the picture. Lisa did not have time for dating, and she refused to resort to Tinder or any other online speed dating app that was in that week. Her mother had tried to set her up multiple times with guys with no personality what so ever. Lisa was married to her work and that was never going to change. Did leaving Rachel with a nanny everyday during the week make her feel guilty? Of course. But at this point in her life there really wasn't any other options. Leaning back in her chair and twirling her pen she looked at the time. Almost 9 o clock on a Friday and she had no where to be. Her mother was in town and at the house right now, thinking she was on a date with some doctor. Lisa laughed to herself, but let it die quickly when she realized it was pretty pathetic.

Lisa tilted her chin and looked at the flyer sitting in her pile of mail. There was a new bar opening in the neighborhood and tonight was their opening night. 'LADIES NIGHT'. Lisa bit her lip and looked intently. It wasn't a good idea... but she really needed a stiff drink if she was going to spend the weekend with her mother. Her mother felt protective of her every since the hospital went under attack. Everyone looked at her as a victim instead of the strong independent woman that she had worked so hard to become. Well that was going to change, she was going to hold her head high and show that she didn't need any night and shining armor to sweep her off her feet and keep her going.

 **9:30 pm— Club VOLO**

Lisa stepped out of the UBER in what she wore to work that day— A tight red dress that hugged her curves just perfectly with a set of black heels. There was no arguing that she was the best looking Dean of Medicine in Chicago, or anywhere else for that matter. The conferences were always so exhausting for Lisa because she felt like she was just put in a display case for these older men to ogle at her and try to win her over. She worked hard to keep herself in shape and fitness has always been something she turned to as an escape from everything else. The bouncer at the front didn't even ask to see her ID, just smiled, nodded, and looked her up and down as he moved to the side and let her inside. It was unbelievable how crowded the place was. Everyone was there—and of all different ages. Lisa felt slightly uncomfortable seeing so many young women grinding on the dance floor but she just pushed through to the quiet bar in the other room and sat down at the end. Not many people seemed to be enjoying the quiet room, but Lisa was. The bartender gave Lisa his full attention as soon as she sat down. "What can I get for you pretty lady?" He smirked and handed her a long menu of drink specials. "Just a Riesling please..." she said without looking up from the menu. Sitting there hearing the loud bass from the other room and the smell of sex, she began to think maybe going home to her mother and facing the lie would be easier than fitting in here.

 **10:00pm- Club VOLO**

"We know the perp is going to show his face here tonight... he has a very selective taste in women as we have seen in the past cases" Voight's raspy voice yelled over the music as they entered. Tonight it was just Voight and Olinsky. Voight had been looking for this same guy for years now and didn't want his obsessiveness over the case to take over his whole unit. Olinksy knew how important it was to Hank because he had been there since the beginning and Voight lost a close friend to this sick psychopath. Olinksy turned to see a group of younger men circling a group of younger woman. "So this is how it works now huh?" Olinksy asked, half joking to Hank. Hank looked and laughed, shaking his head. They knew that if two guys were just snooping around together things would be too apparent and the guy would take off. "I am going to stay in this room...you check the back room..." Hank nodded before pushing past the dance floor of teeny boppers. This is what his life was on a Friday night—chasing leads for cases that weren't solved for years now. Voight had nothing to go home to. The only thing for him at his apartment was a constant remind of how he is married to his badge and always will be. With Erin leaving, it was very difficult for Hank to move on. He had already lost his son, and now it was like loosing the only other family he ever had.

Pushing through the crowd he entered a room that was much more quiet. There were groups playing cards at tables, another dance floor that was a much older scene, and a bar. At the bar there were a few different groups. Voight scanned quickly to see if he could point anyone out suspicious. Voight didn't have a whole lot to go off of with how much the cases had built over the years. What Hank knew was the man had to be in his 50's, tall, and strong with what he had down to his past victims. Hank had taken to calling him "The Ghost". He never left any evidence of himself at the crime scenes but he had a pattern about him. He loved preying on middle aged, good looking woman who were alone. He loved dating them for a whole and gaining their trust before killing them and taking everything possible. Hank slid up to the bar and ordered a beer as he turned to scan the room again. As he made his scan across the room he saw one woman sitting at the end of the bar on her own. He tilted his head to see around other people and noticed right away who it was. 'Wow' he thought as she looked even better than he remembered. He hadn't heard or seen Lisa Cuddy since that dreadful day at Chicago Med. She was so strong even after going through all of that. Hank admired her strength and perseverance but would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed that she never called from the business card he gave her that day before saying their goodbyes.

He found himself getting lost watching how her soft black curls caressed her skin on her back where her dress opened to reveal her soft skin. He shook his head and looked down at his drink. He was lonely. "Excuse me..." a gruff voice came from behind him. "Oh sorry..." Hank said as he shuffled to the side as a man picked up a two drinks and headed down towards the bar. He dropped a drink off right in front of Lisa and leaned towards her slightly. Hank watched in confusion as he was almost sure Lisa wouldn't associate herself with this guy.

Lisa was lost in thought as the beer was slammed down in front of her. She jumped slightly, almost off her seat as she looked up at the tall scruffy looking man. "Didn't mean to scare you mam...just delivering a drink for you" he said smirking at her. Lisa furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, "Sorry...I don't drink—" "TAKE IT..." he said slightly demanding before disappearing back into the crowd. Hank watched carefully to make sure he didn't need to interfere and just as he was about to move closer he noticed the guy leave quickly. Hank twisted his lips and thought before looking around again. Something did not feel right. As Hank tried to scan the room casually he noticed the tall guy that was just bothering Lisa standing in the corner with another guy with a hood on. Voight's blood pressure started shooting up when he realized this could be the guy. He couldn't let him get away even if there was only a slight chance. He was preying on Lisa and Voight knew she was just the type of woman this guy would try to swoop up. He had to do something. As he noticed the guy in the hood start to move across the room, Hank knew he had to move fast.

 **11:15pm**  
He slammed his beer and put the pint down before swiftly moving down the bar in between people. He had to think of something and something fast. He didn't want to lose this guy that could be the suspect but he also didn't want to use Lisa as bait. "Damnit..." he grumbled as he noticed the guy moving quicker now. "Lise baby!" Hank shouted as he was three stools away from getting to her. Lisa turned confused as to who would call her that. "Hank..." she said in almost a whisper in confusion. He moved in and put his arms right around her. He kissed her forehead and peaked to see if the guy was still watching, which he was intently. Lisa immediately thought Hank must be hammered and pushed on his chest with her hands. Hank shifted so that the man couldn't see her pushing him away and lifted her out of bar stool and twirled her around. "Hank...what the hell are you doing?!" Lisa whispered loudly. Hank lifted his hand to brush her hair from her cheek and brush it very gently, almost as if in a loving manner as he locked eyes with her. "I'm sorry that we have to meet like this after so long...but I need your help." He moved his face closer to hers to hide his lips so they could not be read. He set his cheek against hers so that he could whisper to her. Lisa was slightly panicked but at the same time felt safe being so close to Hank Voight again. She inhaled his scent, remember what he smelt like the last time she was in his embrace that day he came to her rescue.

"Hank...what is going on...you are scaring me..." she whispered into his cheek as she stopped fighting the embrace. "I am glad you didn't just push me away and slap me..." he said, laughing softly in her ear. "Don't tempt me...you aren't the first to play knight and shining armor at a bar and pretend to save me..." she whispered, slightly pulling away. "This isn't exactly a time to chit chat Voight...at least with that entrance...what the hell is going on?" She asked confused. Lisa knew Hank was not this forward, or maybe it was the beer talking. "Sorry Dr. Cuddy...but I'm on a case...and I'm afraid my suspect has taken a liking to you. Hence the beer..." he whispered to her, looking at her and then behind her. "I need you to trust me..." he added as he let his embrace loosen and create space between them. He could tell he was a little forward with her but wanted to make it clear to anyone watching that she was taken, or make it appear that way. "Hank, I can take care of myself...You don't always have to be there to save me you know?" She smiled, rolling her eyes. "I have been in many bars with creeps...I can handle myself" she said simply before turning away from Hank back towards the bar. Hank slipped between her bar stool and her, push her up against the bar slightly, hiding her completely. She jumped slightly in shock before rolling her eyes. "Hank...really..." she said, slowly shifting and inhaling his scent again which always put her at ease but on edge at the same time. "Lisa...I barely know you...do you really think I would be doing this to win your affection...?" He said softly, putting his hands on the bar either side of her as she turned towards him. Lisa sighed, reading his eyes as she knew he was serious and telling the truth. "Okay...so...who do you think it is and what exactly is this game going to prove to your suspect?" She asked seriously, looking around over Hank's shoulder.

Hank grabbed her chin gently with his hand to stop her from looking around. "Stop..." he said softly. "He is smart...he is going to know what is going on if you keep looking around." Hank looked at her intently, trying to think of a plan and he knew she wasn't going to like it. "Listen...this guy is very dangerous... and I need to catch him tonight...he has hurt far too many people and it's time to bring his reign to an end. I need your help..." he said in his gruff voice. Lisa swallowed hard, realizing now that going home to spend time with her monster of a mother might have been a better plan than this after all for her Friday night. "Okay... I guess I owe you one after you saving my life and all..." she said with half a smile. Hank gave her a soft smile back before clearing his throat. "So...I am assuming I am supposed to act interested in you to make this guy go away...?" She asked slowly, running her hands up Hank's chest slowly and snaking her arms around his neck. Hank cleared his throat as she moved in closer to him. He couldn't lie to himself or anyone else, Lisa Cuddy was a beautiful woman, one that he had thought about often since his first encounter with her. If someone had ever told him that he would be standing in a bar right now, with her pushed against him and her arms wrapped around him, he would laugh. He got lost for a moment, looking at her, wishing that this wasn't happening for just some case. He shook his head as if to pull himself out of his fantasy world before nodding and letting his head fall, leaving their faces close to each other.

"I am not going to ask you to do anything crazy..." he whispered. Lisa closed her eyes, pretending to enjoy the closeness which wasn't hard. She let her nose brush against his as she let her hand rub the back of his neck, feeling his little hairs. "I have an idea..." Lisa said quietly. "Hmmmm...?" Hank responded, unable to even make words with how real this felt to him. The music died before the next loud song began and it brought him back to reality and shook his head. "Come on..." she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the crowd. Hank turned his head slightly to see the man in the hood watching them intently. Hank needed to use Lisa as bait now that he knew that is what "the Ghost" really wanted. Voight knew she wasn't going to like it but it was the only way to make sure this was the guy and they could catch him.

The Ghost watched with intensity as he watched his prey be swept up by some guy. He grumbled, holding the knife close to his waist, shoving it back down into the band of his jeans. He saw her the moment they set foot in this bar and he knew she was perfect. He was going to ravage her before displaying her dead body on display for the stupid pig cops to find. He had seduced and killed at least 10 other women in Chicago in the past 6 years and he had no plans of stopping just because some drunk guy wanted his trophy to himself. The man snapped his finger at this crew and they dispersed. He grabbed the collar of his guard, "do not lose sight of her...as soon as he is gone...we snatch her..." he snarled. The guard nodded and began moving through the crowd. As soon as Cuddy led Voight to the hall he knew he would have to move quick and pushed her into the nearest bathroom and locked the door behind them. "Voight..." she trailed off as she noticed they were alone. She dropped his hand quickly and put her hands on her hips. "Alright...now what..?" She asked, sounding impatient. "He is going to wait...and try to grab you when I am not around..." "EXCUSE ME?" Lisa said, almost shouting now. Hank took a step towards her but Lisa took a step back, falling right into the wall. The handle shook and Voight quickly moved towards Lisa. "Shhhh..." he whispered, lifting her to standing position and pushing his finger to her mouth. "When they open the door...start kissing me..." he said quickly, still whispering. Lisa furrowed her eye brows, shaking her head. "Voight how is that—" she began but he shushed her again. "Just...trust me..." he said, looking at her with soft eyes. Lisa had never really seen Voight with a gentle side. Did he care about her?

 **MIDNIGHT**  
Lisa sighed, letting her body relax against the wall and him and he was closing the space between them as he was keeping his eyes locked on the door. As soon as he heard more knocks he looked at her, shaking his head to let her know not to speak. "Wait..." he whispered, watching the door still. Lisa's chest was moving up and down quickly now, her breathing becoming quicker and short. He could tell she was nervous. He turned back towards her and set his hand on the side of her face. "Lisa...I promise... I am not going to let anyone hurt you...promise..." he said intently. Lisa nodded and looked over at the door again. There was a slam on the door and Lisa jumped slightly. Hank wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up before pushing her up against the wall, looking at the door again. "Ready?" He said as she was looking at him in shock. He was much stronger than he let on. Lisa nodded silently as she let one hand rest on his chest, feeling his heart beating out of his chest. Her other hand snaked around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers. "You know...you could have just asked me on a date...?" She whispered. He smiled before letting his nose brush up against hers. He didn't want her to feel like he was taking advantage of her, and he was waiting patiently to see the door fly open. Lisa's warm breath felt faint on his lips. "Wait..." he whispered. Lisa swallowed hard, finding herself not wanting to wait. She had had this dream before...soon after he saved her life. She had been dying to call him, see him again, but she was too scared. Would he see her as a victim forever?

Without thinking, Lisa quickly let her lips gently press to his. She left them there, without moving to see what he would do. Was he going to push her away? Hank's eyes closed as he felt her lips press to his. It had been so long since he had been kissed. Her lips were so soft, so gentle—he almost forgot why he was there. He let his lips slowly move against hers. He heard another slam which brought him back to reality but did not stop him from kissing Cuddy. "Here...they...come..." he said in whispers between soft pecks. Lisa tilted her chin, breaking the contact to breathe and smiled. "I would say we are ready..." she said before grabbing the top of his dress shirt and pulling it gently to rip the first two buttons. "What—" Hank began but Lisa stopped him by pressing her finger to his lip this time. "We have to make it believable right...?" She said, her voice husky now. Voight cleared his throat and nodded. "So...unzip me..." she said simply. Voight swallowed hard before reaching behind her and unzipping the dress down to her lower back and letting his hand caress her skin. Lisa hummed from the contact and rested her forehead against his. "You okay..." he whispered, out of breath. "Yes...you?" She asked, shifting in his arms. "Mhmm..." he mumbled, setting her back down on the ground, keeping her pressed against the wall. A knock outside brought them back and Hank closed the space between them as he heard a loud crash. He let his lips come crashing down on hers this time, and she welcomed it with no hesitation. Hank knew she would slap him for this but he wanted to make sure it was obvious, he reached around and let his hand grab her ass and he pushed her against the wall. As he did that, her moan vibrated against his lips, which left him aching between his legs and not wanting to stop. He could feel eyes on them finally and cursed himself.

Voight broke the contact and looked towards the door. Standing at the door was the owner of the club, as well as the guy that tried to give Cuddy the drink to begin with. Cuddy shrieked as if embarrassed and ran into one of the stalls. Voight turned towards the owner standing, looking unamused. "So sorry sir...we got carried away..." he said, laughing. The owner shook his head, face red. "The bathroom is not a place for your nonsense... there is a line...you are causing people to leave my club!" He shouted. Voight nodded, "sorry...we will leave..." Hank said quickly turning towards the stall. "Baby...lets go!" He shouted as Lisa came out, her face flushed, dress disheveled, looking more beautiful than ever. "Sorry..." she said in sultry voice before grabbing Voight by his shirt and pulling him past the two at the door and back into the hallway, letting out a giggle as she did. She pulled him down the hallway where they couldn't be heard. "How was that?" She asked as she pushed Voight against the wall now, leaning her body into his. Voight smiled, snaking his arms around her. "You are a natural..." he said softly, seeing the man down the hall. "Okay...you aren't going to like this next part..." he whispered, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I need you to slap me and walk back into the club..." Lisa tilted her head up, looking at him in confusion. "It's the only way...he will see you alone and grab you—" Lisa pushed away from Voight, her face not looking amused. She shook her head slowly. "You are...using me as bait?" She asked. "He is going to kill—" she whispered and shaking her head. Voight moved closer again to her and grabbed her face. "I am not going to let him hurt you..." he said softly. She looked up at him and shook her head. "I can't—I can't do it again..." she whimpered. He grabbed her, hugging her. "I promise... he will have you in his grasp for two minutes... he won't even get out of this club...I need to catch him..." he whispered. "O...okay..." she said slowly before pushing against his chest, tears pooling in her eyes as she slapped him hard across the face.

 **1am**  
Was Cuddy acting? Yes...but it was easy to slap the guy that just told her she is going to be bait and put into a very dangerous situation yet again. Voight hissed and turned as he watched her take off into the other room. "Jesus..." he grunted, rubbing his face before seeing The Ghost take off into the room after her. Voight grabbed his walkie and pushed to talk to Olinksy. "Olinsky! Get ready..." he said. "Always ready!" He responded. Voight tucked his shirt back in before moving back to the front of VOLO. "Shit...where did she go..." Voight began looking quickly. Cuddy's heart was racing as she ran out of Voight's embrace. After this whole whirlwind of a night she forgot that this was all for a suspect. For some reason that hurt Cuddy...why couldn't all of that happened just because Voight wanted to be around Cuddy. Lisa felt hurt, realizing this was all an act. He made it feel so real. She was stuck in her thoughts as she felt a hand on her waist. She sighed and smiled, "I knew you would—" she began, turning and her eyes widening when all she could see were two bright blue eyes glaring at her from a hood. Lisa opened her mouth, but he put his gloved hand over her mouth and pushed her against the wall. "Don't speak...or I will stab you right here..." he snarled, holding the cold knife's edge against her back where her dress opened. "You are going to walk out of here with me...before your Prince Charming notices...I saw you first...you are mine..." he said, very possessively. Lisa nodded, not speaking. He led her to the back of the club where they went out a door that she didn't recognize.

"Olinksy! Do you have eyes on him?!" He shouted. Olinksy came running to Voight in the hall, out of breath. "No! I thought you did...where the hell have you been on night?" Hank sighed and shook his head, "being an idiot..." he grumbled before taking off down the hall and back into the bathroom. There was nobody in there. "Damnit it..." he yelled before taking down further to see the carpet messed up. "You go out of the front Olinsky!" Hank shouted before taking off down the end of the hall.

"You bastard! Let me go!" Lisa shouted as she squirmed against the Guard as he picked her up. "Shut her up!" The Ghost snarled before getting into the van. The guard opened the back of the van before pulling a gun out. "Shut up!" He shouted before tapping her mouth shut as well as tapping her hands behind her back. She grumbles and screams under the tape as he slides her into the van. Hank can hear commotion outside and pulls his gun out. He slides the door open slowly to see a van. "Fuck..." he whispers before running around the other side. He slides down as he hears Lisa trying to scream. Voight moves around the van and sets his gun against the guard's temple. "Move the fuck back...right now..." Voight said with rage filling his voice. The Guard stood up, holding his hands above his head. Voight shoots him in his foot, causing him to shout and fall over. As he turns back to the van he sees the hooded man holding Lisa up, knife to her throat, tears falling from her beautiful eyes. "Shhh...beautiful...don't cry!" He snarled as he held the knife closer to her throat. "Stop..." Voight said calmly and quietly, holding the gun up towards him. "You don't want to shoot me...if you do...she is dead..." he said plainly to Voight, smirking at him. "Let her go...you don't want her..." Voight said simply, keeping his gun up.

"I am not having this discussion with you...drop your fucking gun or I will kill your hot piece of ass here!" He shouted. Hank nodded, slowly lowering himself to the ground before putting the gun on the ground. "Just...let her go..." he said gently. "And I will let you go..." he added. The hooded man laughed and shook his head. "Not a chance...she will be my trophy...don't try to stop us...or I will kill her...that's a promise..." he spoke quickly. Lisa's eyes were wide, tears pooling down her cheeks as she fought against his embrace. Voight promised her...he wasn't going to let this happen to her...to a woman that he was falling madly for. In one quick move Voight picked up his gun, took aim, and shot quickly. At that moment he heard Lisa scream under the tape and saw the hood fall against her as she squirmed away from his limp body. Voight sprinted towards the van, checking the body to ensure he was dead before pulling Cuddy towards him. He gently pulled the tape from her lips. "Shh...it's okay...I got you..." he said, pulling her into his embrace. "VOIGHT!" She screamed into his shoulder. He turned quickly to see the guard in front of him. He punched Voight, causing him to fall to the ground. Another gun shot went off, causing Lisa to scream and close her eyes. She heard Hank grunt and opened her eyes and tried to move out of the van with her arms still tied behind her. "Hank!" She yelled. "Voight!" Olinksy yelled as he ran towards him, pulling the guard off of him.

Olinsky grabbed Hank and brought him to his feet and brushed his shoulder off. "You good?" "Yeah thanks Al..." Hank said, patting his shoulder. "Holy sh—Lisa...you.." Olinsky began but then stopped. "Nice to see you again..." he decided probably sounded better. Lisa gave him a weak smile before she began breaking down again. Voight moved to her, helping her out of the van and away from the mess as Olinsky went to get more help. Hank turned her around gently by her shoulders and began to slowly rip the tape from her wrists and arms. As he pulled off the last piece he touched her shoulder, "You okay...?" He whispered. She shivered, turning towards him with a glare in her eyes. "What do you think Hank? How is it every time I see you I almost die?!" She shouted, pushing past him to head around the building. Hank sighed, turning towards the scene in front of him. He got him...finally...but just lost the one good thing he could have had in his life. Always married to work right?

To be continued...


End file.
